2000's Batcave (Pre-Crisis)
Owner: Batman (Bruce Wayne) Location:Gotham City, Bristol (Underneath Wayne Manor) Designation: Headquarters Affiliation: Bat Family First Appeared In: Brief: The earthquake that decimated Gotham City also razed the original Batcave. In response Batman rebuilt and redesigned the cave to reflect a new era in his crusade against crime. The rebuilt complex utilizes the cavern's height to greater advantage, with eight separate levels now making up the cave's layout. Amid limestone stalactites and stalagmites, retractable walkways bridge multi-tiered structures, including an 'island' computer platform with seven linked Cray T932 mainframes and a state-of-the-art hologram projector. Similar hi-tech updates to training facilities, forensics laboratory, library, and vehicle access have made this re-imagined Batcave a more formidable garrison than ever before. Following the reappearance of the Multiverse and the reshaping of the dimensions in wake of the Infinite Crisis, the Batcave was altered to take on the characteristics of both the Post-Cataclysm era cave and the Pre-Cataclysm era cave. Features Detailed Lockdown Procedure Built into the cave's systems is a lockdown feature that can be activated from within the cave or from one of the manor's computer stations. This lockdown has been used many times, such as during Bruce Wayne's status as a murder suspect and when Alfred was infected with the Clench Virus from the cave's bats. It was also assumed that the cave was locked down during Batman's one year quest to "kill the bat" after the Infinite Crisis. Security Systems The Batcave is rigged with the most sophisticated security system in the world in order to prevent all measure of infiltration. The security measures include motion sensors, silent alarms, steel and lead mechanical doors which could lock a person in or out, and a security mode which is specifically designed to stop if not eliminate all Justice League members in the event that any of them go rogue. Central Computer Terminal Situated atop a rock ledge on the main level of the cave, the island computer platform has been upgraded to permit speedy access to criminal files. Holographic displays provide three-dimensional imaging of various rogues, while a retractable glass map features detailed diagrams of New Gotham, as well as archival maps of the ruined city beneath. Memorabilia As in the previous cave, the new batcave stores various memorabilia items, such as a defunct full-size mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex, a giant U.S. penny, and a Joker playing card; all trophies from various cases. One can also find Two-Face's original coin, Deathstroke's sword, the shroud of the vampiric Monk, and over-sized ten-pins. There is also a glass case display of Jason Todd's Robin costume as a memorial to him, with the epitaph "A Good Soldier", which remains even after Todd's resurrection. Barbara Gordon's Batgirl costume also remains on display. Gallery File:Gotham_City_Secret_Files_and_Origins_-1e.JPG File:Gotham_City_Secret_Files_and_Origins_-1f.JPG File:Batcave(GK45).jpg File:Batcavebatmobiles.jpg File:BruceSuit.jpg File:Batcavetable.jpg File:BatcaveKryptonite.jpg File:BatcaveJLAReveal.jpg File:BatcaveLazarus.jpg File:BatcaveBatcopter.jpg File:BatcaveMedical.JPG File:BatcaveTimInterrogation.jpg File:BatcaveTrainingBay.jpg File:CassBabsCave.jpg File:BatsSupesBatcomputer.jpg File:BatcaveBatmobiles.jpg File:GKBatcave1.jpg File:GKBatcave2.jpg File:GKBatcave3.jpg File:GKBatcave4.jpg File:GKBatcave5.jpg File:GKBatcave6.jpg File:GKBatcave7.jpg File:GKBatcave8.jpg File:GKBatcave9.jpg File:GKBatcave10.jpg File:GKBatcave11.jpg File:GKBatcave14.jpg File:JLABatcave1.png File:JLABatcave3.png File:JLABatcave4.png File:BatcaveWWBM1.png File:BatcaveWWBM2.png File:WonderWomanBatcave.png File:SelinaBatmanBatcave.png File:AlanScottBatcave1.png File:BatcaveDisguises1.png File:BatcaveTraining1.png File:BatcaveTraining2.png File:BatcaveTraining3.png File:BatcaveTraining4.png File:BatcaveTraining5.png File:BatcaveWonderlandGang.png File:Cavechangeroom.jpg File:CaveMicroscope.png File:GothamManorCave1.png Trivia *During his stint as a Police Officer, Batman didn't allow Grayson's police-issue gun in the Batcave. *It was within the Batcave that Superman and Batman revealed their civilian identities to the rest of the Justice League. *There is a containment vault solely for Lex Luthor's Kryptonite ring. However, Batman also built another containment facility within the cave for a collection of various forms of the Kryptonite. *Finding a monk reciting a Buddhist mantra that phonetically converted into the chemical formula to create Lazarus Pits, Bruce Wayne created what was thought to be the world's last Lazarus Pit inside the cave, although this pit's status as being the last of its kind has since been contradicted by various events. *The password to access Sub-level 7 is "Chilidog"; Jason Todd's favorite food. *While many things were excavated and returned following the earthquake, the giant penny remained lodged within a crevice in the cave's floor and would not be excavated until after the Final Crisis. *There exists an infamous moment between Guy Gardner and the Batman when Guy frequently challenged the hero for authority of the Justice League International group based solely on his ego and machismo. The tension climaxed with Guy challenging the Batman to a fight and the vigilante knocks him out with a single hit to the face. Dubbed the "One Punch!" incident, Black Canary immediately took a photo of Guy's unconscious body and faxed the incident to the rest of the hero community. Since then, the "One Punch!" incident has been frequently referred to particularly when the Batman becomes involved with a Green Lantern. Following a case alongside Alan Scott, Alan left Batman with a baseball bat belonging to the Sportsmaster for his trophy case along with a note that read "The bat that knocked out Green Lantern in 1948". Location Databank Category:Locations